FateTail
by Nexus Gundam
Summary: Two normal high school students were just enjoying their day at the library before the Kaleidoscope and the old master of Fairy Tail, Mavis, choose them to become the destined heroes of Earthland with the help of their own Heroic Spirits of eight Classes. Now these two must journey through the land as Fairy Tail wizards along with their Servants. And fight two great evils.


**Neither me nor Chris own Fairy Tail or any of the Fate series**

* * *

**Tempe High School**

Walking through the outdoor halls of Tempe High School was a young man with fare skin, silver eyes, and pure white hair. This was a Dexter Walker. Dexter keeps walking before he finds himself in the High school library and finds a familiar person with pitch black hair, blood red eyes, and pale skin sitting in a chair reading a book which was a manga for Fate/Stay Night.

Dexter walks over to Chris who notices the white haired man and stands up.

"Hey man long time no see." Chris said with a smirk.

"Yeah but at least this time we don't have to deal with fangirls." Dexter said causing Chris to shutter.

"Why do girls always go after me?" Chris asked exasperatedly as he puts a hand to his face.

"Maybe it's because you look almost like a vampire?" Dexter offered.

"Yeah that's probably right." Chris groaned.

"Hello!" An old man said as he literally popped out of nowhere.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Chris shouted as he jumped back.

"JESUS!" Dexter shouted as he too jumped back but that was a problem… because there was a table and chair behind him causing him to fall over them and having all the objects fall around him.

Everyone who was there was now focused on Dexter with all of them having a huge sweatdrop as they watch his left leg twitch every two seconds.

"I think you overdid it." A girl said but both Chris and Dexter recognized both the old man and the girl.

The man had white hair with red eyes and pale skin while the girl had wavy blond hair that reached her ankles with green pupiless eyes. These people were Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg the Kaleidoscope and Mavis Vermillion first guild master of Fairy Tail respectively.

"Chris am I hallucinating?" Dexter asked as he rubbed his head thinking that he hit his head hard.

"If you are then so am I." Chris said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh we're very real." Zelretch said with a grin.

"Prove it then." Chris said skeptically only to get a flick in the forehead but the strength of it caused him to fall onto his back grabbing his face in pain.

"AH JESUS THAT FUCKIN HURTS!" Chris shouted as his legs kicked up into the air.

"Do you want to test it?" Zelretch asked Dexter who broke out in a cold sweat "No thanks I'm good!"

"Oh that's not fun." Zelretch said with a smirk.

"What do you want here anyway!?" Chris growled before covering his mouth remembering they were in a library.

"Oh don't worry I put up a Bounded Field around the building so no one knows we're here." Zelretch said nonchalantly.

"Then explain why you're here you old man." Dexter said as he stood up rubbing his head.

"The reason is very simple, we need your help." Zelretch said.

"… Huh?" Both Chris and Dexter say at the same time unable to comprehend what the Dead Apostle was saying.

"Is it really so hard to understand that someone needs help?" Zelretch asked.

"Maybe we didn't make it clear enough… huh?" Dexter said still confused.

"Oh boy. Listen I know about what is happening since I can travel worlds and an evil is rising." Zelretch said seriously.

"What evil is that?" Chris said but still confused on why Zelretch the Wizard Marshal needed their help.

"Angra Mainyu" Mavis answered causing both Dexter and Chris to widen their eyes in horror.

"During the last Holy Grail Wars when Saber used her Noble Phantasm it opened a rift between dimensions and he has traveled to mine and if he grows stronger then he will destroy my world and travel to other worlds and do the same." Mavis explained.

"Wait how do you know about the Holy Grail War?" Dexter asked.

"Uh, dude the person next to her likely explained it." Chris said causing Dexter to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Look all we're looking for is a yes or no answer." Zelretch said to the two.

"Why us?" Chris asked.

"Because you two are the only ones I've found in this dimension with the ability to use Prana." Zelretch replied.

"And if we agree?" Dexter asked.

"Then you get to go to a new place and have the time of your lives." Zelretch answered with a grin.

"Hey should we agree with this guy?" Chris asked.

"He is the Kaleidoscope so it wouldn't be a surprise that he can travel dimensions though I sometimes question his personality but if what he says is true then we can have fun over there." Dexter said to his red eyed friend.

"Alright we agree." Chris said was a stoic expression.

"Nicely done! Now when you wake be careful." Zelretch said and in that instant the two teens knew no more.

* * *

**(Begin Ikusa by Wagakki Band)**

**(Electric Bass Instrument) **_The screen opens to show two arms opposite from each other with eight sets of Command Seals on them before the camera zooms out to show Dexter and Chris standing back to back_

**(Instruments) **_The camera changes to show their Servants in order (Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Berserker, Caster, Assassin, and Avenger) before it changes to show the title appear in flash of light before a slash from a sword cuts in between the words_

**(Kataku chikatta orenai omoi nara) **_The camera shifts to show Natsu and Happy overlooking Magnolia on a cliff before they turn to the camera giving wide grins_

**(Koko ni aru darou) **_The camera shifts to show Lucy leaning against a window still with a bored look on her face before she looks up at the moon_

**(Shinnen aru nara surechigai mo mata) **_The camera changes to show Gray being surrounded by bandits before he uses his Ice-Make Magic to create a field of ice that covers the bandits_

**(Hitsuzen darou ken ka kotae wa itsudo sa) **_The camera shifts to Erza fighting a monster in her Heaven's Wheel armor before the scene changes to show the rest of the Fairy Tail guild_

**(Iza maichire sakura saite) **_The camera shifts to show a masculine figure covered in red bandages and strange tattoos as a maddening grin appeared on his face_

**(Inochi no aru kagiri maire) **_The camera changes to show the Wizard Saints before changing to a man wearing a red coat with spiky white hair and tanned skin holding two swords based on the Yin Yang symbol_

**(Aa, mou dare mo inai) **_The camera changes to show Dexter sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree with his Servants near him as he smiles warmly at each of them_

**(Fuwari kaze ga nai da) **_Shows Chris standing on a cliff gazing at the crescent moon while his Servants looked at him with his Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, and Avenger looking on in worry_

**(Hanatte hanatte ikusa he) **_The camera changes to show Chris and Dexter's Sabers swinging their swords before it changes to their Lancers lunging at an unknown enemy_

**(Inotte inotte mirai de) **_Shows their Archers attacking with their range weapons before it changes to their Riders on their mounts charging before showing their Casters attacking with spells_

**(Waratte waratteru you ni) **_Shows their Berserkers unleashing a devastating shockwave before it changes to show their Assassins brandishing their blades before it shows their Avengers standing side by side_

**(Douka chikai no naka de chirasete kure) **_The camera changes to show Chris and Dexter glaring at a monster before the duo roared as their bodies shined before their equipped in altered versions of their Sabers' armors but kept their blades as the two charged at the monster_

**(Sono kokoro makotoni musou) **_The two swung their weapons before a massive explosion covers the entire screen_

**(Instruments) **_The camera changes to show a freeze frame of Dexter and Chris standing next to each other while their Servants, Team Natsu, and the Fairy Tail Guild appear on their sides or behind them_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Unknown**

"Oi, Dexter, wake the hell up!" a young boyish voice shouted in Dexter's face.

Groaning slightly, Dexter sat up rubbing his head before he caught sight of a boy maybe eleven years old with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. Overall, the boy reminded him of someone that he just couldn't place...

_BONK_

"Ow" Dexter cried out in pain as he held his head after the boy struck him.

"Stop giving me that distant look, you moron! It's me, Chris!" The boy shouted in irritation.

"Eh? Chris? Why are you kid?" Dexter asked not noticing his voice had changed as well.

"You're one to talk, you're also a kid!" Chris retorted before he pulls out a mirror... from wherever he kept it and showed the reflective surface to his friend.

What Dexter saw caused him to nearly pass out in shock. He saw his reflection except he was an eleven year old again. He still had his snow white hair and silver eyes but his face was more boyish.

"It seems our bodies aren't the only thing that's changed." Chris said with slight praise.

Dexter looked at his friend before he noticed what he meant.

Chris was wearing a red shirt under a black leather vest, blue trousers, black boots with red straps, and black fingerless gauntlets with intricate red markings covering them.

Dexter wore a blue long-sleeved shirt under a white sleeveless jacket, tan leggings, brown leather boots, and silver armguards.

"Hmm... any idea on how we're kids again?" Dexter asked.

"My guess is because of the bastard who sent us here as a way to fuck with us..." Chris answered as he narrowed his gaze.

"Zelretch... bastard vampire..." Dexter muttered darkly before a sudden question popped into his head. "Hey, where the heck are we anyways?"

"Oh, we're on a large raft in the middle of the ocean." Chris stated bluntly before the two looked out to see the open ocean.

"ARTHUR!" A feminine voice shouted before the raft shook with the sound of metal on metal.

"AH!" Both Chris and Dexter shouted as they tried to maintain their balance.

"What the hell!" Chris shouted as he grabbed the side of the raft.

The two turn to see to their surprise sixteen very familiar figures.

The first figure was a young woman with blonde hair in a bun, fare skin, and jade green eyes wearing a blue dress with some armor and wielding a sword but the sword was invisible.

The second figure, who was fighting the first was another woman but in full armor which had a bit more intimidating appearance and her entire appearance is obstructed by the armor.

The third figure was a remarkably handsome and beautiful man with quirky long hair combed backward in a rough fashion with orange colored eyes. He wears a dark teal outfit and in his hands were two spears with one red and the other gold.

The fourth figure was a man with blue hair, red eyes, and he wore a deep ultramarine full body tights covered in what looked like runic protections. He also gave off the impression of a beast.

The fifth figure was a man with orange hair and green eyes wearing Lincoln green clothing and a dark green cloak, along with bandages on his left arm, and brown boots.

The sixth figure was a woman with golden hair and red eyes wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a long purple skirt, dark gray stockings, and black shoes.

The seventh figure was covered head to toe in black armor which seemed to produce a black mist with the area where you would see the eyes glowing red.

The eighth figure was a man in white armor over a black and blue bodysuit with blonde hair and aqua blue eyes.

The ninth figure was another man who had pale blonde hair and orange eyes. He also wore armor on the upper part of his body that covered a black shirt, black pants with two sets of straps on both legs, black gauntlets with silver markings, plate boots, and greaves and he also had what looked like an orange cape.

The tenth figure was a woman wearing a hooded bluish-purple robe with most of her face obstructed by the hood.

The eleventh figure was a young girl with white hair and silver eyes wearing a short black button-up shirt, black panties that barely cover her lower modesty, black stockings, pink heeled shoes, and bandages wrapped around her arms. She also carried a bandoleer of intricate knives.

The twelfth figure was another woman with pink hair and yellow eyes and she also wore Japanese clothing but she also had fox ears and a fox tail.

The thirteenth figure was a man with long indigo colored hair and indigo eyes wearing a traditional Japanese light purple umanori hakama and kimono, light purple tabi and black geta with purple haori and tekkou and carries a sword on his back.

The fourteenth figure was a girl with hair that was a combination of blonde, green, and white with her eyes colored a pale green. She also wore a green and black dress, dark metal gauntlets, and long black boots with green markings. She also seemed to have cat ears and a cat tail.

The fifteenth figure was another woman with long purple hair but her eyes were covered by a purple blindfold. She wore a strapless one-piece dress, a purple collar, black sleeves that left her fingers free and held in place by purple bangles that were placed at her shoulders and wrists, and thigh-high black boots trimmed with purple.

The sixteenth and last figure was again another woman with long blonde hair in a braid and violet eyes wearing a black dress with bits of armor, a long dark purple skirt, black stockings, silver gauntlets, black boots covered with silver armor, and what could be described as a tiara.

Both Chris and Dexter recognized these people from first to last: Arturia Pendragon, Mordred, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Cu Chulainn, Robin Hood, Arcueid Brunestud, Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, Achilles, Medea, Jack the Ripper, Tamamo no Mae, Sasaki Kojirou, Atalanta, Medusa, and Jeanne d'Arc.

"Are you seeing the same thing I'm seeing?" Dexter whispered.

"You mean sixteen servants from the Fate series?" Chris whispered back.

"Yep" Dexter said back before the raft rocked again with Arturia and Mordred clashed blades again.

"If they keep this up then we'll lose the only thing keeping us from drowning!" Chris shouted as he dropped to the ground.

"Can't you do anything to stop them?!" Dexter asked the black armored knight who didn't respond before looking along with the other servants minus Arturia and Mordred.

"You just had to ask didn't you?" Chris muttered.

"Hey the way those two are going they might break the raft and cause us to fall into the water and I can tell you that those of us wearing armor won't be able to swim." Dexter replied getting some nods of agreement from those actually wearing armor.

Chris sighed before he patted Dexter on the back, "Allow me to handle this."

"Wait, Chris, what the hell are you doing?" Dexter shouted in concern as his friend walked over to the quarrelling Arturia and Mordred, who were still clashing blades with each other.

"Excuse me..." Chris tried to get the two's attention but they continued to fight. Furrowing his brows in annoyance, Chris cracked his knuckles before he breathed in deep then yelled out, "WILL YOU TWO STOP FUCKING FIGHTING ALREADY!"

Arturia and Mordred stopped and looked at the boy with wide eyes along with the other Servants while Dexter had a deadpanned look on his face.

"I think you made your point, buddy." Dexter said as he placed his hand on Chris's shoulder before he glared at Arturia and Mordred, who flinched at fire within the boy's silver eyes. "You two should think before you start fighting on a raft in the middle of the ocean."

"The fault lies in this abomination." Arturia said pointing her invisible sword at Mordred, who growled at her 'father'.

"Does it look like we give a shit? And you have no right to call her an abomination. She's as just a real person as you are regardless if she's a homunculus or not." Chris retorted angrily as Arturia's eyes widened in shock while behind her helmet, Mordred blushed slightly at the boy's proclamation.

"Now get in line. All of you!" Chris ordered the Heroic Spirits, who immediately stood at attention like soldiers waiting for orders from their drill sergeants. "Class and names, now!"

"Saber, Arturia Pendragon" Arturia answered.

"Saber, Sir Gawain" Gawain answered.

"Lancer, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne" Diarmuid answered.

"Lancer, Cu Chulainn" Cu answered.

"Archer, Robin Hood" Robin answered.

"Archer, Atalanta" Atalanta answered.

"Rider, Achilles" Achilles answered.

"Rider, Medusa" Medusa answered.

"Caster, Medea" Medea answered.

"Caster, Tamamo no Mae" Tamamo answered.

"Assassin, Sasaki Kojirou" Sasaki answered.

"Assassin, Jack the Ripper" Jack answered.

"Berserker, Lancelot" Lancelot answered.

"Berserker, Arcueid Brunestud" Arcueid answered.

"Avenger, Jeanne d'Arc" Jeanne answered.

"Avenger, Mordred" Mordred answered.

"Alright, now that that's done, which one of us do you serve?" Dexter asked in curiosity.

Arturia, Diarmuid, Robin, Achilles, Medea, Sasaki, Lancelot, and Jeanne stepped over to Dexter while the other Heroic Spirits went to Chris. They all bowed and asked the words that changed the two boys' lives forever.

"We ask of you, are you our Masters?" The Servants asked before receiving nods from the children then pain shot through their right arms as eight sets of Command Seals for each individual Servant were branded on their skin.

"That hurt like a bitch..." Chris groaned a bit in pain as he nursed his arm with Dexter doing the same.

"I assume you lot have already been notified of our task?" Dexter asked.

"Yes, Master, we've each received the information and will do everything within our power to help you on this quest." Arturia replied in her usual stoic manner.

"Okay, if we're gonna be doing this then we need to lay down some rules." Chris stated while the Servants nodded in approval.

"First: Don't call us Master. Makes us sound like slave drivers and I don't want to be as such." Dexter said first.

"Second: No killing each other at all. That goes double for you, Mordred, Arturia. We will not allow petty squabbles between you jeopardize our mission." Chris stated next.

"Third and final: Do not, and I mean do not, go off on your own without us knowing. You can go out and relax if you want but we must at least know where you each of you are and if you get in trouble by the local law enforcement then you better go into your astral forms." Chris and Dexter stated in a scolding tone like parents to unruly children.

"Geez, you guys sound like a couple of stiffs. Relax yourselves once in a while." Robin said in a laid back tone with his arms behind his head.

Dexter's and Chris's eyebrows twitched at the comment before they both said, "Can someone please hit him?"

Atalanta was the first to do it by punching Robin in the gut causing him to gag a bit before Jack walked up to him and kicked his shin as the orange-haired man hopped on one foot holding his leg. "Ow dammit, why did you do that?"

"For one reason, because it was funny while the other is because we aren't stiffs." Dexter deadpanned before sitting down on the raft.

"Now... how long will we drift on this damn raft." Chris wondered aloud before he looked at both Archer-class Servants. "Anything you two see?"

"Nothing on my end," Robin responded.

"I don't see- Wait; I see a tower... its huge!" Atalanta cried out before Dexter and Chris looked at each other with knowing looks on their faces.

"The Tower of Heaven" Dexter uttered out causing the Servants to look at their Masters with raised eyebrows.

The two explained what the Tower of Heaven really was along with how it was being built. Needless to say, all of the Servants were furious and crying out for blood.

"How dare those monsters do that even to children?" Diarmuid growled in anger.

"I will have their heads for this!" Gawain said with gritted teeth.

"What do we do now?" Jeanne asked, clenching her fists.

"Simple, we go in there... and we rescue those slaves and kill the tyrants within that tower." Chris stated with a determined glare.

"Master" Arturia called getting their attention as a piece of paper fell into her hand.

'Where did that come from?' Was the thought of everyone on the raft.

Everyone looks at the note and it said "Hey boys I hope you got everything under control and that you saw what I did? I also took the liberty of increasing your Prana and gave you a gift called Unison Merge. This ability will allow you to merge with one of your servants and use their abilities and best of all it won't use any command seals! Hope you survive, Zelretch."

Both Dexter and Chris's eyebrows twitch in annoyance as ticks form all over their heads when they see a drawing of a chibi Zelretch giving them a peace sign.

"That old bastard is gonna get it when I see him again." Chris muttered as he crumbles the note in his hand.

"Though, I've never heard of Unison Merge, it sounds so cool. I wonder..." Dexter thought aloud before he turned to look at Arturia.

"Is there something wrong?" The King of Knights asked in curiosity.

"Time for a little test... **Unison Merge!**" Dexter shouted as his body glowed along with Arturia's before the two lights came together and a new figure covered in light stood before them.

When the light dimmed, the group was greeted by Dexter in a new set of armor. His white hair now had blonde highlights and his left eye was a jade-green color while his right was still silver; he also seemed to be back to his regular age as a teenager. He wore the same chest plate Arturia wore but under the armor was a blue and white tailcoat with a hood, plate shoulder guards, a plate arm guard on his left arm, plate gauntlets, plate greaves, a long blue sash that flowed between his coat's tails, and plate boots. _(AN: His armor is based off of Saber from Fate/Prototype)_

"Dude, that is so badass!" Chris cried out in awe as he took in his friend's appearance.

"Huh, this is pretty cool. Now how do I materialize my weapon...?" The moment Dexter asked those words, he felt the weight of a sword in his hands but couldn't see it so the Invisible Air must still be on the blade.

"Not what I had in mind but it looks like it'll get the job done." Dexter said before canceling the transformation, separating him and Arturia.

"Now that we know what Zelretch gave us, we can begin our assault on the Tower of Heaven." Chris said as the male Servants picked up oars... from out of nowhere and started paddling over towards the tower with everyone determined to see it crumble.

All the while, Jack was looking at Chris with a blank expression before she sat next to him and laid her head down on his lap, eliciting a blush to spread to his cheeks. "Why are you laying on my lap?"

The female Assassin merely looked at the boy with what could be perceived as innocent silver eyes before she answered something that sounded somewhat warm to Chris, "Father…"

"Eh?" Was all Chris said before Atalanta chuckled in amusement along with the other Servants.

"I'm guessing since she was summoned she must have imprinted on you." Atalanta suggested with a sly grin while Chris's brow twitched a bit in annoyance while a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"That's not even supposed to be right! She's supposed to be more connected to a female Master so why would she consider me her parent when I'm practically the same age as her?" Chris questioned causing his Archer to giggle. "And stop laughing at me, I hate being laughed at!"

"Forgive me, Alder-kun, but that's not what I'm laughing about." Atalanta said, controlling her giggling.

"Then what?" Chris asked again.

"You're touching Assassin's waistline..." Medusa said stoically and somewhat disappointed.

Looking down, Chris's blush increased tenfold when he caught sight of his hand on Jack's hip, the same hip where she was only wearing her panties. Ripping his hand away, the red-eyed boy merely looked down in shame and disgust with himself for practically touching a minor regardless if she was a spirit or not.

"Didn't peg you for a lolicon, kid," Cu said with an amused feral grin before a fist met his gut.

"I. AM. NOT. A. LOLICON!" Chris shouted in anger as his fist was smoking while multiple tick marks appeared on his forehead.

"You little punk, you're gonna get it now!" Cu snarled as the both he and Chris wrestled each other on the wooden floor like a couple of children while Jack pouted in annoyance at the fact she lost her lap pillow.

**Tower of Heaven**

When the young Masters and their Servants arrived at the tower, they disembarked from their raft and prepared themselves for the battle ahead.

"Alright, we all know the plan; so let's get this done quick as we can." Dexter said as the Servants nodded.

"It's time to begin!" Chris said as he cracked his neck.

"**Unison Merge**" The two boys shouted before Lancelot and Gawain were shrouded in light as well as the boys before they combined.

When the lights dimmed, they both were in their correct ages but in completely new outfits.

Dexter wore a dark grey bodysuit that was under a black chest plate, black shoulder guards, clawed gauntlets, black greaves, steel boots, and a black mask that completely covered his face save for the glow of red on the right side of the eye slits. He was also covered in a black cloak that revealed the armor and didn't hinder any movement. _(AN: This form is based off of the Sith Warriors from Star Wars the Old Republic)_

Chris still had his raven black hair but there were blonde dye tips on his bangs and both of his eyes were aqua blue. He wore a blue long-sleeved shirt under Gawain's chest plate; he had a single shoulder guard on his right shoulder, white fingerless gauntlets, black leggings, silver greaves with flower motifs, and plate boots. He also had a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Alright now it's time to teach these bastards a lesson." Dexter said as he cracked his knuckles and popped his neck.

"Where the fuck did they come from!" A voice shouted causing everyone to turn to see a group of seven Zeref worshipers but it was what they were holding down was what caught their attention… it was a girl who looked to be no older than six with white hair and purple eyes.

"Who cares it looks like we have some more slaves!"

"Can we at least have fun with the women?" That single sentence was all he said before an arrow found its way into his head killing him instantly.

The two men turn to the shooter to see it was Atalanta with a scowl on her face.

"Oops, I'm sorry… I was aiming lower." Atalanta said sarcastically.

"You bitch!" A worshiper shouted as he tossed a spear only for it to be caught by Dexter but when the spear entered his grip it started turning black with ripples of blood red.

"What the hell?!" A worshiper shouted in surprise before a knife stabbed into his heart killing him.

The thrower was Jack who had a stoic expression though her eyes showed anger which she was releasing with her knives.

Dexter rushes at the worshipers as one of them releases a spell sending lightning but Dexter leaps over it flipping in the air before tossing the spear which stabs through the mage and two more worshipers behind it and stabs through the ground.

"Such power." A worshiper said as he watched the spear stab through his comrades before his head fell to the ground after Arturia swung her sword.

"Bastards! **Raging thunder**!" A worshiper shouted but as a magic circle appeared a sword stabbed out of his chest.

"I-impossible" The mage said before he slowly turned his head to see Chris glaring at him.

The mage went limp a second later and Chris kicks him off his blade.

"Tch, scum don't deserve a quick death." Mordred said as she glared at the corpses.

Dexter looks to the fallen girl seeing her looking at them with both awe and fear.

"P-please don't hurt me!" The girl cried as she huddled against a rock.

"Hey don't worry we aren't going to hurt you." Dexter said as he got to one knee and pulled down his hood while the mask covering his face vanished into particles.

"T-then why are you here?" The girl asked cautiously.

"We're here to rescue you all." Dexter said with a smile and before he knew it the girl latched onto him crying.

"Thank you!" The girl cried into his shoulder before Dexter wraps his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Don't worry, soon you will be away from this place and never come back." Dexter said with a comforting smile as he allowed the small girl to cry.

"I believe here we will split into three groups." Chris said as he sheathed his sword.

"Why split up?" Robin hood asked.

"The reason is because this entire place will be a battleground and all the slaves will likely be caught in the crossfire. Group 1 will be tasked attacking the Zeref worshipers, group 2 will be tasked with rescuing the slaves and group 3 will be tasked with making sure the slave get off this abomination as safely as possible." Chris explained.

"That seems reasonable." Arturia said nodding her head.

"I will lead group one which will have Arturia, Medea, Cu, Medusa, and Sasaki." Dexter said as he lets go of the girl who fell asleep due to exhaustion before he shatters the cuffs on her wrists.

"Group two will have Mordred, Jack the Ripper, Tamamo, Jeanne, and Arcueid lead by me." Chris said nodding his head.

"The rest will be group three." Dexter said turning to the other servants.

"So I don't have to fight? That's good." Robin hood said with a smirk.

"Yeah matches your cowardly personality." Dexter said causing Robin hood to shout at the accusation.

"And once all the slaves are off the island… Arturia, you will use your Noble Phantasm to destroy the tower." Chris said catching the blonde off guard.

"You want me to use Excalibur?" Arturia said trying to understand.

"This place is an abomination so it's better that it be destroyed by something that will be able to destroy it." Chris explained.

"We're wasting time here! If we stay any longer then the bastards will know we're here and I will not allow them to kill any more people!" Dexter growled as his helmet appeared and he slid his hood up but when the hood came a dark fog started appearing concealing him.

"He's right we're wasting time!" Chris said as he unsheathed the sword.

The servants all nod their heads before going to their assignments.

**Group 1**

Dexter narrows his eyes as he watched two Zeref worshipers dragging a boy with brown hair and purple eyes along with a purple snake and he realized who they were before he sees a fallen sword and picks it where it is covered by Lancelots Knight of Honor.

Dexter rushes at the worshipers who finally take notice of him.

"Who the fuck is that?!" A worshiper shouted caught off guard before he was cut in half by Dexter and in the process let's go of the purple scaled snake.

As the snake fell Dexter catches her in his hands before ducking under a spell shot by the last worshiper before Dexter stabs the man in the heart killing him.

The boy watched surprised at the mist covered who killed the two slavers.

Dexter turned to the boy and got onto one knee holding out his hand which had the purple snake and the boy held his hand out allowing the snake to slither into it.

"Are you alright?" Dexter asked as he grabbed hold of the cuffs around the boy's wrists before breaking them.

"Yes thank you." The boy said with a sincere smile.

"Follow the path behind us and you'll find some people who will get you out of here forever." Dexter said to the boy.

"Really?" The boy asked with a hopeful expression.

"As blue as the sky." Dexter said to the boy who runs off down the way they came from.

"Intruders!" A Zeref worshiper shouted as he along with 21 other worshipers and 17 slaves notice them.

Dexter notices a spear stabbed into the ground next to him so he grabs it which also becomes Dexter Noble Phantasm thanks to Lancelots Knight of Honor.

"It's time to teach these bastards a lesson." Dexter said as he got ready to attack.

**Group 2**

A scream was heard when Chris had ran down a hallway searching for any slaves, causing him to freeze up when he recognized that scream as a young girl's.

'Shit, please don't let me be too late.' Chris prayed in his mind as he came upon a door that had two guards on both sides.

Turning to his companions, Chris looked at his own Assassin-class Servant for a good second before Jack nodded in understanding as she used her Presence Concealment to walk over to the two guards completely invisible to them before she buried a knife in both of their necks.

Chris walked up to the young Servant and patted her on the head. "Good job, Jack."

Jack blushed slightly at the contact and the praise from her 'father' while the merged teenager turned to the rest of the Servants saying, "Stay here and watch my back. If any guards come by... kill them and make their deaths as slow and painful as possible."

At the Servants nods, Chris stood in front of the door before he kicked it with enough strength to send it flying across the room, causing the occupants inside to look on in shock.

When the aqua-eyed boy entered the room, his blood boiled in anger at what he saw before him. There were three people inside, two adults and a child. One of the men held a dagger in his hand that looked recently bloody and in his other hand was a gouged out eyeball. The child was a girl approximately eleven years old with vibrant red hair and blood trailing down the right side of her face.

"Who the hell are you?!" The girl's torturer said in clear disdain.

Chris merely growled in anger before Excalibur Galatine materialized in his right hand. "I'm going to kill every last one of you disgusting bastards for what you've done here!"

The torture master motioned to his aide to take care of the boy only to flinch in shock when said boy runs his blade straight through the other man's chest before he turned his fierce aqua eyes on him.

Backing away in complete terror, the torturer raised his hands in a plea for mercy, "Please, spare me, I swear I'll never do it again!"

"Oh, and how long have your victims been saying the same thing before they screamed in agony from your sick twisted little experiments?" Chris asked darkly causing the man to sweat nervously. Before he could reason with angry boy he was met with the silver-dark blue blade of Excalibur Galatine.

Flicking any remnants of the man's filthy blood, Chris turned his attention to the bound girl with the still bleeding eyehole. He tore off a piece of his scarf and wrapped it around the poor girl's wound all the while asking, "Are you okay?"

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked in slight fear causing Chris to frown.

"I can't give you my real name yet, but for now call me Gawain." Chris said before he smiled warmly at the girl. "Mind giving me your own name?"

The girl blushed at, what she thought, the most radiant smile she's ever seen before answering, "I-It's Erza, Erza Scarlet."

'Dammit, I knew I was too late, I couldn't save her eye.' Chris mentally punished himself for failing before speaking, "That's a very nice name, Miss Scarlet. Now let's get you and everyone out of this nightmare joint."

Erza's eyes widened in shock at what she heard, "Y-You're here to free us?"

Chris nodded as he tore off the redhead's bindings and helped her down before he called out. "Jeanne, come in here."

Dexter's Avenger came inside the room and immediately gasped in horror at what happened to Erza, "What has happened here?" the French Servant asked.

"Rescued Miss Scarlet here and killed her captors." Chris answered bluntly, taking the redhead's hand into his own.

Erza didn't know who Jeanne was or the other Servants that came in to check what happened so the one-eyed girl hid behind Chris's legs out of sight before a reassuring hand patted her head as she looked up to see the aqua-eyed man giving her a warm smile.

"It's alright, they're my friends, and they won't hurt you. Now let's get going we don't want to keep the rest of the slaves waiting to be free." Chris said as the group led on. There was some resistance from the guards but they didn't last long against the blades of the Heroic Spirits.

**Group 1**

[Play: Generator Rex OST - Van Kleiss theme]

Bodies were being thrown all over the place with limbs flying and in the center of it all… was Dexter.

Dexter twirls the spear in hand before he thrusts stabbing a Zeref worshiper in the heart killing him before he pulled the spear up and jumped into the air kneeing another worshiper in the face before stabbing him in the chest.

Dexter spins swinging his sword slicing the throats of three slavers before he stabbed his spear into a slavers heart.

Dexter turns his head to see his companions killing several slavers and he also took notice of the slaves up against the wall unsure of what to do.

A shout drew his attention to see Arturia getting blasted by a bolt of lightning causing her to fall to one knee as a slaver ran at her with his sword high in the air but as he brought it down it was blocked by Dexter's.

Dexter then thrusts his spear stabbing the slaver in the heart before he rips it out twirling the spear intercepting a bolt of lightning from the enemy mage.

"What the hell?!" The mage shouted before Dexter tosses his spear stabbing the slaver through the throat killing him.

"You bastards don't deserve to live." Dexter growled with his eyes glowing red.

Dexter turns his gaze to Arturia who was getting up before her feet gave out but as she fell Dexter caught her.

"Are you alright?" Dexter asked.

"Yes thank you." Arturia said with a light blush.

"Stop those fuckers!" Shouted a voice as 30 more Zeref worshipers ran into the room armed with an assortment of weapons.

"Can you still fight?" Dexter asked.

"I may be hurt but I am still able." Arturia replied readying her sword.

"Then let's go." Dexter said before he lunged at the nearest slaver.

[End song]

**Group 2**

Opening another cell, Chris motioned for the prisoners inside to come out.

"That should be the last one on this level. We should probably head up to the next one." Mordred said, cutting down a guard with her blade.

"Wait, I need to find my friends. I can't leave them." Erza cried out in distress.

"Don't worry, no is getting left behind. We'll find your friends and get all of you out of this place." Chris reassured the girl.

"Thank you, Mr. Gawain." Erza said in gratitude.

"No problem." Chris said before the group continued onward to rescue the other prisoners.

**Group 1**

The sounds of screams of pain, metal clashing against metal, and metal cutting through flesh.

Dexter runs at a group of seven slavers armed with two swords before he knees one in the face before he spins slicing through a slavers head. Dexter turns blocking a downward slash and stabs the attacker in the chest before he uses the corpse as a shield for a blast of wind ripping it to shreds before he tosses the sword in his left hand stabbing the mage in the heard before he ducks under a swing aimed for his neck and stabs backwards into the attackers throat.

Each Slaver was being taken down by Dexter and his companions with some being killed more brutally than others.

"Ha! They aren't even worth a challenge!" Cu shouted as he sliced a man's throat open before stabbing another in the chest right at the heart.

"These bastards attack defenseless villages like cowards so they don't stand a chance." Dexter said as he killed two more slavers.

"Bastards! **Hydro Blast**!" A mage shouted as a blast of concentrated water shot at Cu who leapt into the air dodging it.

"Too slow!" Cu shouted before he prepared his spear 'Here I don't have to worry about people knowing me because of my Noble Phantasm.'

"Gae Bolg!" Cu shouted before he spear shot towards the man stabbing him through the heart killing him.

"Hm, these fools aren't putting up much of a challenge." Medea said as she fired her Rain of Light cutting through a group of 12 slavers.

They have little to no common sense because of their so called lord." Dexter said as he sliced off the heads of three slavers.

"I can see that." Cu said with a smirk as he stabbed two slavers.

"**Flaming inferno**!" Shouted a mage as a pillar of fire shot at Medusa but she leapt out of the way and threw her dagger cutting into the mages arm before she used the chain to twist the arm before she ripped her dagger out of his arm and stabbed him in his throat.

"Hm. No fun." Medusa said with a slight smirk before she threw her dagger piercing a slaver in the heart.

Dexter pulls his sword out of the chest of a slaver and looks to see the slaves running away seeing that it was the time to make their escape from the tower.

"How many slavers left?" Dexter asked as he removed the head of a slaver.

"**Dark Capriccio**!" Beams of dark energy shot from nowhere and struck Dexter and the Servants but Cu, Sasaki, and Medusa dodged the attacks while Dexter, Medea, and Arturia blocked theirs but the attack was so strong and sent Arturia flying and crashing into the wall.

"Arturia!" Dexter shouted before he turned to see a large man with a mask on his face wearing a dark yellow colored robe.

"Fools! Who dares to try and attack the Tower of Heaven?" The man demanded as darkness encased his hands.

"You bastards have enslaved innocents for the sake of a false god and as such we are going to take you down." Dexter growled as he grabbed two more swords since his shattered once the beam died down.

"Fools! No one will prevent the resurrection of Lord Zeref!" the mage shouted as he sent another **Dark Capriccio** at the group.

**Group 2**

A few more levels and cells later, Chris and his group managed to find Erza's cell as well as her friends.

While the girl was hugging everyone she cared about for dear life, Chris was conversing with his group members on the growing situation.

"Listen, very soon, we will be going into battle once this girl, Erza, leads a revolt but while this happens, I'll be looking for someone else in this place. All of you will link up with Dexter's group and help get the slaves out of here." Chris ordered in a hushed voice as the Servants nodded.

"Are you certain you won't need help?" Mordred asked with a hint of concern.

"Positive besides I have Gawain's strength to help me. Lastly, I don't want any of you dying out there so you better make it back alive." Chris stated as he clasped a firm hand on Mordred's shoulder eliciting a bright blush from behind her helmet.

"Before you go... I want to give you something." Arcueid said as she took a step towards her Master.

"Yes, Arcueid, what is it?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow before his entire face turned crimson when the vampiress kissed him on the cheek while his own Servants looked on in jealousy as Jeanne covered her mouth to stop from giggling at the sight.

"There will be more if you make it back so don't keep me waiting, little Master." Arcueid said with a witty grin and a wink.

Chris merely sputtered before he began walking away with his face still red as a tomato.

Arcueid turned only to see the enraged faces of Mordred, Jack, and Tamamo while Jeanne watched on in amusement. The vampiress chuckled nervously as she started to back away from her fellow Servants. "Uh, can't we do this later?"

"I'm going to cut you to pieces when this is over." Mordred growled out.

"I'll burn you until there is nothing left but ash." Tamamo said with gritted teeth.

"You're dead..." Jack simply said in monotone as she played around with one of her knives.

"In the words of our Masters... You are fucked." Jeanne said with a sly grin while Arcueid gulped in fear.

**Group 1**

"We can't get close to this guy!" Dexter shouted as he avoided a beam of darkness.

"You fools will fall for the glory of Zeref! **Ghost Fireworks**!" The mage shouted as he sent several dozen ghost like beams at the group but they were able to avoid most of them while some blocked those that tried to reach them but Medusa wasn't so lucky as a beam got her in the torso sending her crashing into the ground.

"You won't be worshipping anything for much longer!" Cu shouted as he ran at the mage dodging the **Ghost Fireworks** but as he got closer he felt his prana begin to drain.

"What is happening?" Cu asked before he was pulled back by a metal chain.

When he got far from the mage he felt his prana returning.

"He's surrounded by something that is sucking our prana." Cu said.

"Then we need to hit him from a distance." Dexter said as he took a spear and threw it at the mage only for him to dodge it but he was too slow and got a cut on his left cheek.

"You fools will not prevent the resurrection of Zeref!" The mage shouted.

"Does this bastard ever shut up?" Cu asked.

"He will when he's dead." Dexter said as he readied his sword.

Suddenly energy started getting pulled from every object around them and into the mages left hand "You cannot win! **Dark Rondo**!" The mage shouted before firing a large beam of dark energy.

Dexter, Medusa, Sasaki, and Cu were able to evade it but Medea used her magic to deflect the beam but Arturia tried to slice through it only for it to send Excalibur flying and crash into her.

Arturia cries out in pain from the beam as it burnt away bits of her cloths while her magic resistant armor protected her mostly but she was weakened by the beam.

Arturia reaches for her fallen sword grabbing it but as she stands up a magic circle appears below her and a claw comes from the ground and wraps around Arturia bringing her legs together and her arms to her body completely immobilizing her while the claw was directed at her throat.

"Arturia!" Dexter shouted before he looked at the mage.

"Now give up and I may let your pretty friend live." The mage said with a sick smile that made Dexters skin crawl.

"Like we'd do that you bastard! You will just kill her anyway even if we gave up!" Dexter growled.

"Maybe I will maybe I won't." Said the mage as the tendril that tied up Arturia moved to him and in the process dragged Arturia to him where he grabbed her chin and examined her.

"She is quite the beauty I dare say." The mage said with a sick smile which slightly frightened Arturia but she still held a defiant expression.

"Medea can you use your spells to try and distract the mage?" Dexter asked.

"I can but why do you ask?" Medea asked.

"I have a plan where we can kill him. I want you and Medusa to attack him from the front while me and Sasaki flank him and when he's distracted Cu can use his Noble Phantasm to kill him without threatening Arturia." Dexter explained.

"It's risky but I'll do what I can." Cu said as he glared at the mage.

"This doesn't seem honorable." Sasaki commented.

"Assassin we will be going against a man who has no honor to begin with and if we die and Arturia survives which I say is slim since she's a servant then he would have done ANYTHING to her." Dexter said as he readied his sword.

"I understand." Sasaki said as he readied his own sword.

"GO" Dexter said as he and Sasaki ran at him from the left while Medusa tossed her dagger and Medea fired **Rain of Light** but the mage brought up a magical shield to block the beams.

"You fools will die!" The mage shouted as he sent **Ghost Fireworks** at the two but they dodged the attack.

"Do you think you can attack me from behind?" the mage asked as he fired a **Dark Capriccio** at Dexter and Sasaki but both dodged.

"You call yourself a mage? Medea is a way better mage than you are and she's not even trying!" Dexter taunted truthfully cause Medea actually wasn't trying at all.

"You fools shall perish for lord Zeref!" The mage shouted as he shot **Ghost Fireworks** at them but they dodged.

"Now you will-wait… where's the one with the spear?" The mage asked as he realized Cu wasn't there.

"Right behind you!" Cu shouted with a grin "**Gae Bolg**!"

The spear launched at the mage and in an act of desperation he moved Arturia in front of him intending to take the blow for him only for his eyes to widen in horror behind his mask as the spear moved around Arturia and stabbed him through the heart.

"I-Impossible" The mage quietly said as his magic failed releasing Arturia but as she fell she was caught by Dexter.

"Are you alright?" Dexter asked as he held the blonde who blushed at the contact before nodding her head.

"H-how did you do that?" The mage asked as he fell onto his knees still clinging to what little life he still had.

"My Gae Bolg is an enchanted weapon where whenever I call out its name it will move and strike my victims heart no matter the defenses be it a sword, a shield, or armor it will strike you." Cu explained to the dying man.

"T-that's not possible." The mage muttered as he fell to his side and the life left from his eyes.

"That's over but what happens now?" Cu asked.

"We get out of here and destroy this abomination." Dexter said getting nods from the group before they ran off.

"Dexter!" A familiar voice shouted getting their attention.

They all turn to see Jeanne, Mordred, Arcueid, Jack, and Tamamo running towards them… with Arcueid having some small scratches and a small bruise.

"Girls what happened? Where's Chris?" Dexter asked.

"He told us to link up with you and that he had to go someplace." Jeanne explained.

"Well I know that guy can handle himself… I just hope he doesn't get carried away and over does it. Though then again everyone in Fairy Tail over does it someway and that no one would care if this tower was badly damaged before it was destroyed." Dexter said to them getting everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

"Um, Dexter… you can let me go now. I'm fully healed." Arturia said with a small blush causing Dexter to blush before both let go and look away from one another.

**Chris**

The merged boy continued on his path towards his objective while cutting down any Zeref worshippers in his way. Finally, after beheading the last guard in front of him, Chris found the room he was looking for before he heard a man's terrified yet pain-filled screams as silence greeted him.

'Looks like this is it...' Chris thought to himself before he kicked the door in and ran inside but what he saw disturbed him greatly.

There were bodies of many worshippers that were either in pieces or nothing but smears of red paint along the walls. In the center of it all was a boy roughly twelve years old with blue hair and red eyes that seemed to be dulled while a twisted grin was plastered on his face.

"Oh? What's this? Are you here to be sacrificed to the Tower of Heaven?" The boy asked with his maddening grin still on his features.

Chris merely glared at the boy. "No, I'm here to destroy it and if necessary, I will eliminate you as well Jellal."

The boy called Jellal merely tilted his head in confusion. "So you know my name and yet I don't know yours. No matter, you will die here and I shall continue the construction of the Tower of Heaven then I shall bring Zeref back into this world and a grand paradise will be mine."

"Yeah, not gonna happen, punk." Chris stated before his sword materialized in his hands.

"So you wish to fight then face me you foolish mortal." Jellal shouted as a dark magic circle appeared in front of him.

The aqua-eyed warrior readied himself as Jellal began his attack.

**Group 1**

The sound of metal cutting flesh is heard as the head of a slaver fell to the ground.

"These guys just WON'T STOP!" Dexter shouted quite annoyed by the slavers.

"Hey at least this is fun!" Cu said with a smirk as he stabbed a slaver in the chest.

"But they aren't a challenge!" Mordred said as she cleaved two slavers in half.

"But the question is WHERE ARE ALL OF THESE BASTARDS COMING FROM?" Dexter shouted as bodies continued to pile around them.

"This is a big tower so likely they are up." Diarmuid said as he killed two slavers.

"Dexter we have a problem!" Jeanne said as she pointed to a familiar red head… who was running up.

"Shit! She's trying to find her friend… and if she is… we need to reach them first!" Dexter said as he stabbed a slaver in the chest.

"But what are we supposed to do with these fools? Let them run around and likely kill the slaves?" Cu asked as he killed two slavers with one being a mage that tried to shoot a bolt of lightning at the Lancer.

"No. I am going after her with Arturia, Mordred." Dexter said causing both blondes to glare at one another.

"Look you two can deal with parental issues later but right now we need to go make sure the little red survives cause if not then I don't want to be on the run from Chris." Dexter said to the two causing them to relent but Arturia gave a small glare to Dexter at parental issues.

The three ran after Erza as she continued running through the halls and upstairs and as she ran she encountered only a few Slavers who were luckily non-mages.

As they ran a mage popped out and prepared to fire a lightning spell only for his head to be severed by Mordred who kept running along with Dexter and Arturia as they chased after the young girl.

As they ran they stopped when a wall exploded and Chris flew out colliding with a wall groans in pain.

"Cheap shot!" Chris growled as he rubbed his chest which was burning in pain.

"Gawain!" Erza shouted in worry.

"Erza what are you doing here?!" Chris asked in worry.

"I was looking for my friend I didn't want to leave him behind." Erza said with light tears in her eyes.

"Erza... there's something I have to tell you... your friend is the one who did this to me." Chris said with all seriousness.

The redhead's eyes widened in horror before she looks through the damaged wall only for her fears to be realized when she witnessed her best friend, Jellal, walking towards them with a maddening grin.

"Erza, good to see you," Jellal said.

Erza moved away from Chris and stood in front of him. "What are you doing, Jellal? Let's go, the others are waiting on the boat."

"No stop, stay away from him!" Chris warned in distress.

"Erza, join me. Freedom lies in this Tower, believe me we can create it." The possessed boy said.

"Jellal..." Erza uttered out confused, she had witnessed her savior on the ground wounded while her best friend was grinning like a madman.

Jellal's grin then turned into a scowl as he glared at the girl. "You're just like that pathetic worm behind you. You must be eliminated."

Jellal extended his arm, a dark energy formed in his hand as he aimed it at Erza. Firing the energy blast, Erza's eyes widened in fear as the attack drew closer only for a figure to stand in front of her and deflect the attack.

"So you're still alive? I thought you had died." Jellal said with his scowl still present.

Chris stood protectively in front of Erza as he glared at the possessed boy with aqua blue eyes. "I'm not dying yet besides I still have a job to do."

"You're not the only one my friend." Dexter said as he approached them.

"Who are these?" Jellal demanded.

"We're his friends and a way to destroy this tower… for good." Dexter said as readied his sword.

"So you plan to stop me from resurrecting Zeref?" Jellal asked.

"I believe we made our point clear brat." Mordred pointed out with her sword in hand.

"Then you die." Jellal said before he fired a beam of dark energy at the group.

Chris grabs Erza and jumps with the others as the beam struck the ground kicking up dust and dirt.

Mordred ran at Jellal but he sent a wave of energy at her which she dodges but to her surprise the energy twisted and flew at her colliding with her side before it wrapped around her and threw her into a wall hard.

"Mordred!" Chris shouted as he sat Erza behind a pillar.

"Watch out!" Dexter shouted as he pushed Arturia out of the way of a beam and used his sword to block it but the force of the attack sends him back but thankfully he was still standing.

"You alright?" Chris asked.

"I'm alright thanks to the Knight of Honor." Dexter said holding up the now broken sword while he himself showed no damage at all.

"I must say that what you did was impressive. I've never seen anyone survive something like that before." Jellal said somewhat impressed.

"Oh tell it to someone who gives a damn." Dexter shot as he readied the extra sword he had.

Mordred shot out of the wall and ran at Jellal releasing a battle cry only for Jellal to use a tendril made of energy to grab the arm holding her sword before tossing her right into Arturia causing both to fall to the ground.

"Arturia!"

"Mordred!"

Dexter glared at Jellal and ran at two spears before he stabbed the sword into the ground and grabbed both spears where with great accuracy threw them at the blue haired boy but said boy made a barrier which grabbed the spear and threw them back at Dexter only for him to grab the first spear and destroy the second.

"Chris use your Noble Phantasm!" Dexter said to his friend.

"What?" Chris shouted back as he side stepped a beam.

"You're Noble Phantasm might have a better effect on him than mine! I mean my Noble Phantasm is using almost everything I can get my hands on as a weapon for god's sake!" Dexter shouted before a beam struck him in the face sending him through a pillar.

"… OW!" Dexter groaned as he stood up.

Arturia and Mordred ran at the boy and swung their swords only for Jellal to use magical energy to tie Mordred's hands together before slamming her into Arturia where the energy grabs onto Arturia's wrists and forced them up and both Servants were now back to back struggling to get out of the magical binds.

"No one will stop me from resurrecting Zeref and bringing true freedom!" Jellal said before the magical energy sends both fire and lightning causing both Servants to scream in pain as they feel the agonizing feeling of both fire and lightning.

"NO!" Chris shouted before a black blur ran past him.

That black blur was Dexter who had no weapon at all before he jumped but he wasn't aiming for Jellal but for Mordred and Arturia.

Dexter crashed into the two and the electrical flames also engulfed him causing him to growl in pain before he struggled to grab the magical binds and when he did his Knight of Honor took effect and enchased the binds in black with red vines before the binds shattered.

As they fell Dexter grabbed both Mordred and Arturia who were barely conscious before he jumped back right next to Erza.

"Chris now!" Dexter shouted and Chris nods his head.

Chris glares at Jellal who shot a beam of black energy at him but Chris dodged it and held his sword up and prepared to use his Noble Phantasm.

"The blade of this sword is a copy of the sun itself... Holy sword of the stars, swing once again! The Reborn Sword of Victory, **Excalibur Galatine**!" Chris called out before the blade began to glow with the same aura of the sun as the merged boy rushed at Jellal and slashed him across the chest causing the possessed boy to scream in pain.

Once the glow died down Chris looks at the unconscious body checking to see if he was still alive and it seemed that Jellal created a magical barrier to block some of his attack… and I use the term some lightly.

The wounds on Jellal were from multiple cuts to bruises, some broken bones, and a small gash but other than that he was alive.

"Jellal?" Erza said wide eyed as she looked at her friend.

"He's alive don't worry. I didn't kill him." Chris said with a small smile trying to calm the girl down.

"Hey we need to leave soon or else any remaining slavers will try and stop us from leaving." Dexter said as Arturia and Mordred came too.

"right let's go." Chris said as he picked up Jellal and Erza before they all ran.

They ran through halls passing bodies of slavers until they came into an opening… with Dexter catching an arrow aimed for his head.

"HOOD!" Dexter shouted to the green archer who held his hands up with one holding a bow.

"Sorry I thought you were one of these slavers!" Robin hood shouted gesturing… to the 132 corpses.

"Wow this is a lot more than I was expecting." Chris muttered as he looked at the bodies.

"Come on!" Dexter shouted as he ran to the boat followed by Arturia and Mordred.

Chris ran after them before 5 slavers shot out of the ground using earth magic.

"**Impaling Earth**!" They shouted but all 4 jumped away from spikes shooting from the ground before Mordred sliced one in half, Arturia removed one slavers head, Chris slicing ones throat open, and Dexter grabbing a slaver… and stabbed him on a spike… the way Vlad the Impaler did with his victims but more painfully.

"I didn't need to see that." Robin Hood muttered as he felt sick.

"On the boats now!" Dexter shouted as he reached the boat.

Once everyone was on the boat they started sailing away from the abomination known as the Tower of Heaven.

"Arturia can you do it?" Dexter asked his Saber who nods her head.

Arturia jumps off the boat and lands feet first onto the water but remains standing before she raises her sword as it glows gold amazing everyone.

"You have to admit that her sword is still amazing like this." Dexter whispered with a smile.

"**Ex-Calibur**!" Arturia shouted as she swung her sword sending a massive golden beam at the tower striking it full blast.

The tower remains before changing into lacrima crystals which causing both Dexter and Chris to swear internally forgetting about it being a giant lacrima but the internal worry changed to surprise as the lacrima's started cracking before shattering and with them the entire tower shattered into glass with the glass fragments shattering even more until they were all turned… into nothing.

"She destroyed it." Erza muttered wide eyed.

Arturia got back onto the boat before she lost her footing and began to fall only for Dexter to catch her as her armor vanished leaving her in only her dress.

"Are you alright?" Dexter asked.

"I'm alright… just exhausted." Arturia said with a light blush.

Every freed slave stood in amazement looking at the woman who single handedly destroyed one of the largest and most vilest places in Earthland.

"Thank you. Thank you very much for saving us all and destroying that tower." An elderly man said and both Chris and Dexter recognize him as Rob.

"It was the least we can do." Chris said before both he and Dexter start to glow and when the glow vanished it revealed Chris, Dexter, Lancelot, and Gawain separated.

"Didn't see that coming." Both Masters muttered as everyone looked at them with wide eyes.

"You're just children." Rob said surprised.

"Yeah we are and it's because of these CHILDREN that the Tower was destroyed and all of you are free." Dexter said slightly annoyed at being reminded that both he and Chris were kids again.

'I really want to punch that old bloodsucker in the face when I next see him but I'm not suicidal.' Dexter and Chris thought at the same time.

"I'm sorry but I'm just surprised is all." Rob said apologetically.

"It's alright we would be too if we were in your position." Chris shrugged.

"What was that spell?" Erza asked.

"It's called **Unison Merge**. It's a spell that allows us to unite with our companions here and allows us to use their strengths, skills, power, and knowledge." Chris explained as Dexter used **Unison Raid** on Robin Hood showing Dexter to be in what looked like a cloak wearing armored gauntlets and greaves while he wore a green shirt before he takes out a bow and arrow and shoots it striking what looked like a pitch black bird with a sharp beak in the head killing it before he stops it.

"Cool" Was the response of the kids which brought a small smile to their faces.

It took several hours to reach the shore of Fiore before the Masters and Servants split off from the liberated slaves stating they needed to finish training but when they finished they would go to the magic guild Fairy Tail.

**Few hours later**

"Alright at least we managed to destroy that abomination of life and death." Dexter said as he did sit ups while hanging from a tree.

"Yeah and I'm glad we got every slave out." Chris said with a smile on his face.

"You're just saying that because you were able to save your girlfriend." Dexter said as he got off the branch.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Chris shouted with his cheeks red.

"You sure?" Zelretch asked as he popped up behind them… causing everyone to jump, Chris and Dexter smacked their heads on a branch they were under and Robin hood fell out of the tree he was sleeping in.

"Dammit you old Vampire don't do that!" Both Dexter and Chris shout with bumps on their heads.

"I just came to see how you were all doing?" Zelretch said completely ignoring both boys.

"You mean after you dropped us off in the middle of the ocean with our Servants and having us in the bodies of children?" Both Chris and Dexter deadpanned but on the inside they were glad that they were just de-aged instead of in the bodies of female versions of themselves.

"Pretty much." Answered the Dead Apostle.

"Is there another reason why you're here?" Arturia asked.

"Yes there is. It seems that one of you two is the reincarnation of a Hero." Zelretch said causing both Dexter and Chris to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Vampire say what?" Dexter and Chris said at once.

"I said one of you is a reborn hero." Zelretch answered though he focused mostly on the white haired man.

"Who am I?" Dexter whispered.

"Oh a little golden king." Zelretch said and that single sentence caused Arturia, Lancelot, Medea, Cu, Diarmuid, Medusa, and Sasaki to tense.

"Didn't see that coming." Chris muttered.

"No way" Dexter said shaking his head "I don't believe it. Is this one of your jokes cause if it is you are a dead vampire."

"I'm already a Dead Apostle so that threat is void." Zelretch said with his usual smug smile.

In a fit of anger Dexter wished to just grab a sword from out of nowhere and slice the vampire into bits before to everyone's including Dexters but not Zelretch a single gold ripple appears behind him and a hilt comes out.

Dexter grabs the sword and pulls it out showing it to be a regular broad sword.

"Fuck" Dexter muttered.

"Well think of it this way. At least you're not an asshole oh wait I take that back you were an asshole." Chris said with a smirk causing Dexter to glare at him.

"This isn't funny." Dexter growled.

"Yes it is." Zelretch said causing Dexter to turn his glare to the Dead Apostle.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Dexter demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Zelretch replied causing Dexter to growl.

"Let's get to the real reason why you're here." Chris quickly said, making sure not to have the Second Coming of Gilgamesh destroy the world.

"Very well..." Zelretch's expression turned serious soon after. "I'm here to tell you that your power has a time limit, it will only last for half an hour so use it wisely. Secondly, I've come to give you something that'll help on your journey; since neither of you have any money suited for this world, Mavis and I have created bank accounts for the both of you to help with living here. Finally, I've decided to grant you two one more power as well. I'm sure you're familiar with the Reality Marble, **Unlimited Blade Works**?"

The two nodded as the Dead Apostle continued. "Well, we've granted you the ability to use this Reality Marble but take heed... this is only to be used as a last resort. You can still summon at least one weapon without having to worry about overusing your prana also I managed to tweak it a bit so you can summon weapons from other worlds as well."

"Seriously?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep" Zelretch bluntly stated.

Concentrating, Chris focused on summoning a new weapon only to gasp in shock when he managed to summon a copy of the GN Sword used by the Gundam Exia in Gundam 00. "This is... awesome!"

"Oh it is, but for now, I believe it is high time you and your Servants went on a little training trip." The Dead Apostle said.

"But we don't have any-" Dexter was cut off when camping gear suddenly materialized in front of them. "Camping... gear,"

"Well, time I take my leave... Ciao!" Zelretch said before he vanished in the blink of an eye.

"I really hate that man..." Dexter muttered with a growl only to feel a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We've had a rough day; let's camp out here for the night, okay?" Chris said before Dexter nodded in confirmation.

**Few Minutes Later**

When the sun had set, the two young Masters and their Servants had finished bringing up the tents as well as build the fire pit.

"So... who sleeps with who?" Robin asked aloud.

Everyone looked at Dexter's Archer-class with deadpanned expressions before Atalanta walks up to Robin and punches him straight in the face, sending him down the road of unconsciousness.

"Thank you, Atalanta." Chris said with a nod as the cat-like Servant sat back down on her seat.

"No problem, but he has a point... who do we sleep with for the night?" Atalanta asked while the Servants looked at each other warily.

"How about this: Chris sleeps with Medusa, I sleep with Arturia to avoid conflict with Mordred, Robin will sleep with Diarmuid, Cu will sleep with Gawain, Sasaki will sleep with Lancelot, Achilles will sleep with Jack, Arcueid will sleep with Jeanne, Mordred will sleep with Atalanta, and Tamamo will sleep with Medea?" Dexter suggested.

"That sounds good." Chris said nodding his head.

Everyone went to their respective tents and got ready for bed.

"Dexter" Arturia said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for what you did." Arturia said before falling asleep.

"Happy to help." Dexter said with a small smile before he too fell asleep.

**Next morning**

The next morning Dexter groans as he moved slightly feeling a pressure on his chest… wait pressure?!

Dexter's eyes open wide awake as he looked down to see a sleeping Arturia sleeping on him and he had no idea how that happened and thought 'She must have been moving around in her sleep and this happened.'

Dexter smiled slightly at her peaceful expression before he placed a hand on her head causing her to stir slightly.

"Time to wake up Arturia." Dexter whispered before she slowly opened her eyes.

Arturia's eyes widen when she realized where she was and she sat up right and had a huge blush on her face as did Dexter.

"Hey are you two up?" Robin Hood said as he popped his head into the tent "Foods almost ready."

**10 minutes later**

Everyone was around a table with food on their plates eating but everyone was with their respective group as not to cause problems because of father figures.

"You know Chris I never knew you could cook." Dexter said as he ate a piece of chicken.

"Well there is a lot of things you don't know about me." Chris said with a smirk on his face.

They chatted and ate for the next ten minutes or in Mordred and Arturia's case… glaring at one another.

Once they were finished they stood in an open field with Dexter and Chris standing in front of their respective Sabers.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Arturia asked as she held up her Invisible Air.

"If we don't train then we'll likely leave ourselves open to attack and if we die you disappear. I don't want that to happen to anyone." Dexter said and Chris nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright then." Arturia said as she readied her sword.

"**Trace On**" Chris said before two swords appeared in his hands… Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Well this will be fun." Dexter said as he opened his **Gate of Babylon** and pulled out a simple broadsword.

The four stood in silence for the next 3 seconds before a single drop of water that was hanging from a leaf fell to the ground signaling the four to clash blades.

* * *

**(Cue CHIASTOLITE by Sasaki Sayaka)**

**(****What's the truth of end of the world?) **_The screen opens to show Chris and Dexter in their different Unison Merge forms before it stops to show Chris's Berserker form which releases a bestial roar while his eyes glow completely red_

**(Instruments) **_The camera changes to show a shadowed outline of Chris's Saber form while his eyes glow aqua blue before it changes to show a shadowed outline of Dexter's Saber form while his eyes glow green_

**(While there's life, there's pleasure) **_The camera changes to show a half screen of the right side of Chris's face while the other side had a single glowing red eye_

**While there's life, there's hope) **_The camera changes to show a half screen of the left side of Dexter's face while the other side had a single glowing blue eye_

**(Tachiagaru issaegiru mono wa) **_The camera changes to show Dexter and Chris's Servants lined up by their Class_

**(Utakata yori umareshi mugen) **_The camera pans to the left to show each Servant_

**(Zangi no kane yo hora) **_Shows a figure covered in tattoos before showing a figure in a red coat with snow white hair_

**(Ushinawareta waga toki wo aganae) **_Shows Team Natsu along with the rest of Fairy Tail at the guild_

**([towa no] itami to) **_Shows Dexter on a cliff with a hand over his heart before he opens his eyes_

**([moyuru] shirushi wo kakaete) **_Shows Chris leaning against a wall before his eyes shot open before it changes to show both of them glaring at the screen_

**(Ikinuku mo sadame) **_The camera changes to show Chris in a battle stance while wielding Kanshou and Bakuya as the camera pans up to show Dexter wielding an O-Katana in its sheath as he prepares to draw it_

**(Omoi tsugaretaru chi no tame) **_The camera pans up to__show their Servants behind them with their own weapons at the ready_

**(Nokosareta yue wa) **_The camera continues panning up as it shows Team Natsu activating their Magic_

**(Kono mi omotte chi ni sugaru) **_The camera continues up as it shows the rest of Fairy Tail preparing their own Magic_

**(Ah hibiku koe wa madoi mezamesasete) **_The camera changes to show Dexter holding out his hand while an aspiration of Gilgamesh appears behind him, copying his movements_

**(Ah kizamareteku kiseki kurikaesanu CHIASTOLITE) **_The camera changes to show Chris holding his hand out while an aspiration of a winged figure in pure white armor appeared behind him, copying his movements before it changes to show the two Masters standing back-to-back_

**(What's the truth of "ending"?) **_Shows their Servants appearing in a swirl of golden light_

**(Meguru meguru) **_Shows Team Natsu appearing in a blaze of fire_

**(What's the truth of "avenging"?) **_Shows the members of Fairy Tail appearing in a trail of blue_

**(Asu naki yume wo) **_Shows the two Masters' eyes shoot open before they turn to the screen as the camera quickly backs out to show a freeze frame of them along with their Servants and Fairy Tail_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview:**

_"Not many people know what to do."_ Shifts to show an older Dexter, Chris, and their Servants walking down a dirt road

_"And those that do usually just go on a journey of a life time."_ Shifts to show The group walking into a town.

_"We are heroes born through our own actions be they good or bad."_ Shifts to show Arcueid spin kick a Vulcan in the face sending it skidding across the ground before it shifts to show Cu using his Gae Bolg on a dark guild member

_"We may be seen as heroes."_ Shifts to show Lancelot jump in the way of a beam of purple lightning that was heading towards a family

_"Others will see us as villains."_ Shifts to show Chris slice the heads off of two Dark Guild members before shifting to show Dexter with a dark smile as he was armed with Ea as he sent a wave of energy at a group of Dark Mages wiping them out

_"We don't see ourselves as any."_ Shifts to show Dexter on one knee patting a little girl on the head with a bright smile on his face

_Next episode: Journey_

_"We just see ourselves as Magus's and Spirits who walk alongside death."_ Shifts to show the group walking into a familiar town with the sun rising behind them

* * *

**(GKC)AN: How's it going, everyone? This is GKC here deciding to do a little intervention at this part. Now, I know some of you are probably questioning our reasons on why we choose this kind of crossover or why we decided to deal with the Tower of Heaven first. It's simple really... because we both hate slavery as well as the bastards who thought it was cool to do it in the first place.**

**Now here is something I am going to ask to all the artists out there who have Deviantart profiles. If it isn't too much trouble... could you please draw some pictures of our characters' Unison Merge forms? We'll introduce them along the way in the story, that's a promise. We'd be extremely grateful if you can and will even do something in the story you like if you PM either of us. It can be anything... as long as it isn't something that is a Yaoi because I absolutely dislike Yaoi. I'm not saying I hate same sex marriage, in fact, I support it because if someone loves another that's the same gender then they can go for it; no one can tell them who they should be in love with because that emotion is what makes us human. That's right, I'm talking to you lot out there who have a special someone that you care for greatly, if others don't like it then fuck them, they have no right to judge you for who you are. If you want to get married to the same gender then it's your choice, no one else's.**

**Other than that, that's all for now and be sure to look forward to the next installment of the Swords of Heaven that will be called... Resurrected Swords.**

**Peace out, everyone.**


End file.
